The Past, present and future
by animeadict678
Summary: Misaki's and Usui's past, their present together. Their future with our Haru who experiences his first kiss, his first love and while learning new things everyday Misaki and Usui learn how to deal as parents with Haru growing up, falling in love and falling out of love and dealing with issues that they did not expect or want. Haru needs to deal with the hardships, But can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So this is the preview to my new story called the Past, Present and Future... I named it this because that's basically summarising the whole plot. Of course I'm not going to make Misaki and Usui encounter when their little kids as advised by one of my reviewers...but I will make a few chapters of Misaki growing up and then of Usui growing up and you get me right? **

**...**

**That's all you're getting you're going to have to read it to find out what happens next and you might have a slight idea about the future part but obviously not the present so hah! **

**Ok I don't want to waste all of your time so here is the preview to Past, Present and Future... (Clapping inserted here) ( :P) oh I'm going to write it in parts (obviously not the story just the preview)...**

**The Past**

_September 29, 1999_

**Misaki's household**

"Mommy!" Misaki woke up in an excited jump and without another thought she ran towards her parents' bedroom; today was her fifth birthday after all and for any other five year old she was really excited, "Daddy!"

"Mommy, daddy it's my birthday today?" she opened the door to their bedroom but strangely her parents weren't there. Misaki closed the door a little baffled her daddy would always be in his room because he was so lazy so it was even stranger than finding her mom out of bed this early. She called out again. "Mommy Where are you?" she called out again, Misaki was ready to search for her missing parents when she heard a reply coming from the bottom floor's direction.

"Misaki come down here!" Misaki gasped and ran as fast as she could towards the voice, and as soon as she saw her mom standing by the living room door Misaki squealed excitingly and leaped into her mother's arms.

Minako chuckled as she held her daughter in her arms. "Are you excited Misaki?" Misaki nodded happily clinging unto her mother's clothes, "Yeah mommy I'm five today." Stated Misaki and she held up five fingers to show Minako who in response laughed. "Yeah you are, my daughter has become a big girl." Misaki grinned widely and Minako set Misaki down on the floor again, "Do you want to see a surprise?" asked Minako teasingly who already knew Misaki's answer without fail.

"What's the surprise?" Asked Misaki swinging on her heels and playing with her fingers; she could barely hold in her excitement as it is. Minako chuckled again. "Want to come inside and see?" and immediately Minako opened the door for Misaki to make her grand entrance.

Misaki looked inside the living room and immediately laughed, inside was Misaki's father wearing a Christmas costume and so was a two year old Suzuna who looked almost identical to her father's image. Suzuna started to laugh and clap her hands together when she saw her older sister.

"Daddy, it's not Christmas yet, stupid daddy." And Misaki walked in and hugged Suzuna, "did daddy make you wear this Suzuna?" But Suzuna just giggled in response, and lifted up her arms, "Misa, Misa" she called out happily; she could not yet pronounce Misaki's full name yet but she was getting there. "Poor Suzuna." Misaki looked at her with sympathy, "You are forced to do things like this but you can't defend yourself." Minako walked inside and laughed, "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Replied Minako as she sat down next to her husband who was feeling very depressed right then. "Misaki ignored her daddy." Stated Sakuya who was engulfed in his own black hole.

Minako patted her husband's head. "There, there Misaki was distracted by Suzuna that's all." Misaki and Suzuna turned around in unison at the sound of both their names. "Misaki your daddy is upset because you called him stupid and ignored him." Misaki smiled happily, "Daddy may be really stupid but I still love him." Misaki smiled and walked towards her dad, who by now was crying with tears of happiness.

"Did you hear that Minako, she said she loved me!" he clasped Misaki's hands. "Daddy loves you too Misaki" Misaki looked taken aback but then giggled.

"Thank you" and she hugged her daddy who immediately hugged her back while still crying. Meanwhile Minako chuckled at the cuteness of it all. Suddenly Minako felt a little hand on her leg and she looked down and smiled at her second daughter Suzuna, "What's wrong Suzuna?" asked Minako, and in response Suzuna lifted up her arms in the air and giggled. Minako chuckled and reached out to lift up her child and place her on her lap. Suzuna giggled in comfort and leaned against her mother's stomach.

Misaki finally having escaped her father's death grip crawled over unto his lap and smiled at Suzuna who in return giggled back and clapped her hands together in delight. Misaki reached out to hold Suzuna's hand and smiled.

Minako and Sakuya looked down at both their children and smiled happily. "Happy birthday Misaki." they both said in unison and Misaki grinned. "Thank you." The family stayed like that in blissful happiness for a while.

"Who wants to open the presents!" shouted Sakuya. And Misaki immediately jumped up and ran towards the small pile of presents. "Me!" she called out excitedly.

**The present**

**Usui P.O.V**

"I don't really remember what I got that day but I somehow remembered everything else." Misaki said after she finished telling me about her fifth birthday. I looked at her in awe. She was amazing; not many people could remember things from when they were five. I guess that's going to be added to the very long list of things I love about her.

"Misaki you're amazing" I stated looking into her beautiful amber eyes. She looked back up into mine and a tiny blush tainted her cheeks; she was used to me complementing here now so she didn't blush as much but it still embarrassed her a tiny bit. "H-how?" I smiled and kissed her nose. "Not many people remember what happened when they were five." She looked at me with wide eyes as if this was a whole new concept to her. "They don't?" I nodded and chuckled at her cuteness, I draped one of my arms around her waist, "No they don't." Misaki looked a little troubled as she bit her lip in response. My eyes immediately gazed at her lips when she did that, she looked so cute. I couldn't help myself as I reached my finger towards her chin and lifted up her face to look at me, she looked a little startled by my touch but before she could response I leaned in and kissed her.

I wrapped my arms securely around her and held her closer to me. Misaki started to kiss me back gently and after a while we came back for air. "That memory must be important to you if you can still remember it so vividly." I said looking down at her. We were lying down on my bed and it was around 8 pm on a Saturday night. Misaki had her own room but we tended to hang around my room; she wouldn't let me in her room, said I would never leave if I came in. I agree with her on that one...

"Yeah you're probably right I guess it was, those were really fun childhood memories and that was all before he left; the house felt much warmer and comfortable...and safe." I chuckled at her choice of words as I remembered my foot falling through the floor.

"Yeah I had to fix that." Misaki rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to, in fact I really didn't want to cause you any trouble but you barely listen to me." I smiled and nuzzled her nose. "Of course not if I did, I wouldn't be here with you." She chuckled and I interlaced our fingers together.

"I know you never listened to me no matter how much I pushed you away, you would always come back like a little lost puppy, and the more I pushed you away the more I hated it." she said truthfully. I looked at her, "really I thought you quite liked pushing me away." I said.

"No way, it felt like beating up a little dog." I laughed at her comment, "So I'm like a dog?" she shook her head, "No you're my perverted-outer-space-alien and Mr stalker." I pouted. "I'm not a pervert." And then like by an invisible alarm I realized what she just said. Misaki laughed. "Don't lie you were." I looked at her in I felt so much love for her in that moment. "Misaki do you realize what you just said" Misaki looked at me slightly bewildered. "Yeah I said, don't lie you were."

I shook my head. "No not that, before that." I stated and she seemed to be rattling her brain for any clue when after a few seconds it finally came back to her. And I knew this by the fact that she blushed a little, "I-I didn't mean anything by that...It was a slip of the tongue that's all." she tried to protest but it was too late I already had a huge grin plastered on my face.

I hugged her tightly against me. "I love you so much Misaki!" Misaki chuckled against my chest, "I...can't... breathe Usui!" And I immediately released my arms. "Sorry." I smiled apologetically but surprisingly Misaki shook her head and wrapped her arms around my body. "No it's ok...I love you too." She buried her head into my chest obviously hiding her face from me. I just chuckled and rested my head on top of hers and wrapped my arms protectively around her small frame.

"Misaki I want our child to be named Haru." I commented

Misaki immediately sprung up and looked at me her eyes widened. "W-what!" she was blushing but there was a tiny smile tugging at her lips. I chuckled and pulled her back down next to me. "Nothing Misa-chan, just speaking to myself."

**The Future**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Don't know why I did that) **

**Sorry but you're going to have to wait. :D I'm writing a part two to these previews so that you won't have to wait too long before the next update: when the story actually starts you know. Sorry but I hope you can forgive me. I'm posting part 2 sometime this week I guess at the latest on Sunday though so don't worry, you won't have to wait too long. Anyway guess I'm glad I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the preview. Sorry it's quite short actually. **

**Anyway you know for the present I realize Misaki may be a little out of character but there's a reason for that and that is...because I wanted her to be like that, so there. :P I'm kidding the real reason is because that was set in a time where they were living together remember my other story it's sort of in that setting you know the present is anyway. So she is used to him being constantly there; she still blushes of course but not as much, I mean get real I know we're talking about Misaki but you can only be embarrassed for so long from your boyfriend. **

**So anyway don't worry I'll still portray her like she is in the anime/manga but slowly towards the end I'll make her slightly more confident ok. Anyway if you have any ideas and things you want to say comment on a review, I read all of them by the way. :D So I think that's about it. Oh I wanted to apologise sorry I made it all light and fluffy, I've just been all happy and cheery lately. :D **

**Ok the story will begin on the day ****after summer holiday starts**** so that will be ****July 21****st**** or something but don't worry I'll continue to write here and there a few little fillers and stuff just to keep you guys interested. **

**Part 2**** to the preview will be uploaded by ****2****nd**** of June**** which will be a day before my History exam. Umm what else, oh I'm aiming to make this quite a long one but I'm not sure yet, certainly more than ****25**** chapters though. **

**Ok anyway goodbye for now I'll see you all next week. ( :D )**

**Bye love from Miako **

**Oh P.S Guest: is this ok I tried a little better if I still need to fix things tell me ok. That goes to all of you btw ok. (:D) **


	2. Chapter 2 part 2 of preview

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the late update but I've been revising like mad for my exam which is on Monday... *cries* my life is so boring... I hate exams...anyway ok I won't talk too much so here is part 2 for the preview of Past Present and Future!*CHEERS* Ok moving on... **

**Oh p.s I read your reviews...glad you guys liked it, made me happy so thank you my dear fans. *happy face inserted here...***

* * *

**The Past**

"Mr Usui" I heard an unfamiliar female voice from outside my room I sighed this was the third one this week and it's only been four days into this week. I sighed one more time before calling out, "Come in" and not a second wasted came in another Tutor. She walked towards me and had on this huge smile,

"Hello Mr Usui I have come today to teach you at a higher level. You must be so proud, at your age you're already learning things that University students struggle to grasp!" she clapped and giggled at her own appraisal for me. I sighed again for the third time in just those two minutes. She grinned again and came towards my desk,

"Ok let's get started shall we." She opened her folder and took out about a hundred question pages for me to work on. "Ok for today you are studying on English, maths and Japanese for today." I nodded and turned back around to face my desk as she placed all her papers down. "Ok let's see watch carefully so I can teach you as much as I can." And she began her long boring lecture that I only half listened to.

...

"Mr Usui, Mr Usui, please concentrate!" and her annoying face popped up in front of mine down side up. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked into her eyes. "What do you want?" I asked with no little enthusiasm. She sighed; I could tell from her body language she was irritated. The tutor straightened up and walked towards my side.

"I want you to concentrate or you won't be able to do this work. Seriously I knew a child couldn't do it but they insisted that I should since you were heard to be like a prodigy. "

I gave her a bored expression, grabbed her pen and those question papers and answered all the answers as fast as I could. To be honest...they were one of the easiest questions I had to answer this week. After about half an hour I completed all 100 pages filled with questions and handed her all the papers.

"Happy?" I asked her a rhetorical question as she gawped and stared at all of the papers in her hands. After a few seconds she coughed and held her head up high, "we'll see how you did then." And she sat down going through all the papers, and as each page was turned, her shocked expression worsened.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back around leaning my head against my hand, waiting for her to finish, and waiting for this cycle to end. It was always the same every day or so they would get me a new tutor because the others had nothing to teach me anymore. If I could at least go to school and experience a real normal boy's life instead of this, you know life repeating itself constantly. I bet you know she'll look through it again just to make sure and then she'll slowly stand. I already know this because it happens every time.

And as if by magic I heard the familiar sound of pages being ruffled through for the second time. After she was done checking it again I heard the bed squeak informing me that she just stood up and then her feet walked towards me and asked me what everyone else asked me too.

"B-but how, how did you do this so fast?" She walked backwards and forwards as if that was going to solve her problem. "I was watching you the whole time so you couldn't have cheated, but then how?" I looked at her with the same bored expression as her eyes met mine, "You had every single one correct." I just shrugged and nodded not bothered to talk to her. She shook her head and mumbled, "I can't, I can't do this.", picked up her bag and put on her coat as quickly as she could.

"You did all that, something that took me years to learn and be able to teach." She quickly walked towards my door and opened it and just as I thought she would leave she turned around again.

"I have nothing else to teach you" we said at the same time and her eyes widened for a minute because I knew exactly what she was going to say, I looked into her eyes, "I've heard it a total of 38 times and you're number 39." I stated answering her silent question. She looked at me again with that same expression,

"You, don't need to learn your knowledge is far beyond that of a normal person, not even a highly intellectual adult can keep up with you, sorry but I give up, hope you can find another tutor that can keep up with you... although I highly doubt it." she mumbled the last sentence; but I heard her, and without a second look she turned around and walked out of my room.

I sighed again and turned around in my seat looking towards the window where I could see our main garden and the children were playing around, I couldn't see them, but I could hear their excited shrieks and loud laughs.

I continued to look outside for a very long period of time, but honestly I wasn't sure how long, since inside, time for me doesn't move.

"Will I still live like this when I become a teenager?" I mumbled to no one in particular. Because apart from the tutors only my mothers, family lived here and came inside my room, and they were probably in their own rooms or together in the dining room.

Even though they gave me a home to stay in- this was my grandpa's decree who hates me so I don't know why he did that- to them, my birth still isn't welcomed and I don't think it will ever be. I knew and was taught this the day my mom died and my dad was exiled...basically the day I was born.

**The future **

"Haru, come on lets go." My husband Usui called out into the direction that my five year old son was in. I looked at Usui, "who's idea was it to go to the beach again?" I asked sighing for the third time today, but Usui just laughed and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together, "come on it'll be fun." I looked at him again and I couldn't help it but something about him made me smile. "Ok I guess it could be fun." Now I don't hate the beach it's just today I didn't feel like going.

I heard Haru's excited cry and his loud footsteps racing down the stairs. As I turned to look at him, "Yay!" he cheered excitedly and jumped the last step and landed on his knees in front of us, which made both Usui and I laugh.

"Are you ready?" I asked crouching down to look at him. Just like any other five year old would he quickly jumped up and grinned, "Yeah let's go to the beach mommy." I nodded and held out my hand for him which he gladly took.

"Yeah let's go to the beach." I repeated his words looking at Usui who nodded and opened the door for us. I guess it will be fun...

...

_At the beach_

We arrived at the beach and almost immediately Haru let go of my hand and ran to a spacious spot and jumped down playing with the sand excitedly. I was about to scream out after him when suddenly Usui's arm encircled my shoulders his hand overlapped my lips for a second before he placed his index finger on my lips.

"Don't let him have fun, come on lets go and sit close to him." I nodded to show Usui I understood and he removed his finger and reached for my hand again.

We neared Haru and Usui placed our stuff on the sand not far from Haru's position, while I walked towards Haru and crouched down next to him. "What you making?" I asked genuinely interested at the strange looking sculpture in front of me. He looked up at me and grinned,

"I'm making a Japanese shrine, the same one we visited last year." I looked at him with amazement and chuckled. "Usually kids make sandcastles but ok go ahead." He grinned and set back to work. I stood back up, "we're going to be over there ok." I said and Haru looked up at my pointed direction and nodded.

"We'll come help you after a while if you want, just call us if you need anything." Haru nodded again but this time his eyes were fully concentrated on the sculpture so I don't think he heard me.

I started to walk back to Usui's direction and seeing he set up the chairs I fell back down on them before he could sit down himself. He looked at me with an amused expression and I turned to look at him in bewilderment.

"What?" I asked but Usui just shook his head. "Nothing, you just look like you're blissfully happy."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "hey you know our dear child is making a Japanese shrine out of sand!" Usui smiled at me with a mischievous grin, and soon enough he was touring over my body.

I looked around worriedly, "Usui what are you doing?!" I asked disbelieve evident in my tone of voice; was he seriously going to make a move on me here...at the beach!

"You just said our child." And I of course had that yeah-I-did-so-what? Kind of look, He just shook his head and leaned in "It just made me happy and I'm craving your lips right now." and kissed me. My eyes widened but I couldn't help it he was just that good of a kisser and right now all thoughts were on him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

We continued to kiss lightly but when Usui started to lick my lips for entrance I pushed him away from me all my embarrassment returned. I blushed protecting my lips from his and also hiding my deep crimson blush. "U-Usui we can't do this here." I protested looking around just in case anyone saw us.

"Aw Really, I guess I can try to hold back for tonight." He winked at me and sat down next to me. I coughed repeatedly turning around hiding my tainted cheeks at his words. "Perverted-Outer-space-alien!" I said before standing up and walking towards Haru. Even so I could still here his amused laugh.

"Haru, are you done?" I asked nearing him. Haru hearing my voice turned around and grinned stepping away from the sand castle. I gasped while staring at the master piece. "Haru did you do this all by yourself?" I asked just for clarification since I think I already know the answer.

He nodded excitedly, "Do you like it Mom?" I looked at him and ran to hug him. "I love it." Haru giggled hugging me back and a moment later we released each other and I looked into his eyes, while sitting on my knees. "You're so talented Haru!" I stood up and was ready to turn around to shout for Usui to come have a look when suddenly he popped up in front of me and out of surprise I fell backwards unto my butt.

"Ouch!" I looked back up and I rolled my eyes at the scene, Usui was laughing, Haru started to join him to. "Well thanks for helping me up." I said sarcastically as I jumped back up wiping off the sand.

"Sorry Misaki it's just you looked so cute when you fell." Usui answered, wiping sand from my arms.

"Thank you." I said letting him finish before turning around to look at Haru's shrine. "Did you see this thing; I mean it's so detailed! It looks just like the actual shrine we visited...look it even has those tiny lights that decorated the path. " I gasped in amazement examining every little detail my son added.

Usui crouched down next to me and grinned, "I know I saw it, it's really beautiful." He looked back at Haru and pulled him closer, "You going to be an artist Haru?" Haru just giggled, "yeah I want to because it's a lot of fun." Usui nodded liking his reply. "Ok good now let's take a photo together." And as if by magic Usui conjured up the camera he gave me for my birthday years before Haru was born.

I looked at him bewilderingly, "you brought that with you?" I asked and Usui nodded, "yeah for memory." He set up the camera, "You're amazing I totally forgot to buy it.", Usui smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek, "Well whatever you forget I'll remember." As soon as he was ready he pulled me and Haru closer to him behind the shrine. "I loved today" Haru said sitting between me and Usui. I looked at Usui and Haru and smiled. "Yeah I loved today too." And we all grinned as the picture was taken.

...

_11 Years later_

"Haru dinner is ready!" my mom called out from downstairs. "Come help us set up Haru." My dad's voice followed hers closely.

"Coming, just give me a sec." I replied back, opening the draw and placing the picture from that day we went to the beach inside. I then put the camera my mom got for her 18th birthday from my dad when suddenly my dad called out, "I'll give you 10 seconds...10...9...3...2..." I laughed out loud as I ran down the stairs, towards the living room.

"That wasn't fair you only counted to 9 and then skipped." I said as I entered the kitchen. My mom laughed, "He is an idiot, who does that all the time... besides you made it in time." I nodded and gave her a hug. "Yeah I know because I'm so fast." My mom laughed and hugged me back. "I wonder who he got that from." At that moment my dad walked in and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, "clearly it was me...I was always better at sports than you Misaki." My mom turned around and glared at dad. But my dad and I just laughed at her in amusement.

After a moment passed my mom just sighed and walked away "I'm surrounded by bullies." But she was smiling before she left so I called out to her, "Love you to Mom."

At my reply I could hear her distant warm laugh that I grew up with and loved so much. "I love you too Haru despite the fact that you enjoy seeing your dad bully me. " At that my dad laughed and rolled his eyes, "I just find it cute when you get mad." He stated walking towards her.

I smiled shaking my head as I too walked towards them and sat down next to them.

"Ittedakimasu." We all said in unison and began to eat the delicious food my dad prepared- my mom was getting better at cooking but she still sucked...

* * *

**So is it OK. Sorry I didn't want to spoil too much of Haru's future so I did only a little, I hope you guys like it because I'm exhausted...**

**Anyway I will be back by 21****st**** July. *grins* so I'll see you all until then. **

**Bye, and thank you all everyone *waves***

**Usui: wait so we're back?**

**Misaki: yeah we are. I'm actually quite happy; I did miss all the readers after all.**

**Usui: I missed them too but now Miako can write more scenes involving us**

**Misaki: You perverted outer-space-alien!**

**Miako: don't get angry Misaki he's just saying he's happy that you guys can be together more in my stories and share all these happy memories...**

**Usui: She is so wise...**

**Miako: Well thank you. I have been told that a lot...**

**Anonymous: I'm so glad you're back! Usui Misaki you guys are the best couple out there! Miako I love you're stories so happy you're back...**

**Miako: hey Anonymous, thank you**

**Usui: Thank you; see another person that understands us, Misaki.**

**Misaki: *blush* why do so many people know about us?**

**Miako: Hah-hah-hah...that's actually my fault... but you should thank your fans you guys are so well liked **

**Usui: I like our fans their nice. **

**Miako: I know *smiles***

**Misaki: They are nice but why do you write such things in your stories... "Without letting her explain anymore he pulled her into a kiss, he licked her lips for permission and after a while Misaki eased into him and she opened her mouth slightly, Usui released her arm and instead placed his hand, one on the back of her head and the other he had intertwined between with her fingers, Misaki wrapped her other free arm around his neck to pull him closer, After they stopped kissing, Misaki found herself on Usui's lap, "damn why does this always happen?" Usui laughed, "don't pretend you don't like it" Teased Usui" **

**...**

**This is not me, this doesn't happen so why would you write something like this!**

**Miako: oh... *looks at imaginary clock* oh look at the time I have that thing with that person...yeah so I'll let myself out then...goodbye *smiles and waves and then runs as fast as she can***

**Misaki: Wait! Don't leave I mean this is your story for god's sake! You can't leave.**

**Usui: Hah-hah-hah Bye! I like those scenes their really good and well written**

**Misaki: well that's because you're a perverted outer-space-alien! **


	3. Ch3 Misaki's fifth Birthday

**Hey guys! I'm finally back, it's been a long time, I misses you all my lovely readers. I hope it's mutual but yeah. so how are you all? my holiday started today I have no school for 6 weeks so I'll try update regularly but please remember I do have a life outside my room so I can't update every day I do want to relax and have fun...but I will do my best so no complaining please about my times...anything else be my guest like I said criticism helps so like if you have something to say please do but try from hurting my feelings when you do. :D Also if you have any ideas for plots and stuff message me or just write it down as a review. I Read all reviews so yeah..**

**Anyway have fun reading guys...**

**Oh P.s I used part of the preview of Misaki's birthday so read the beginning and if you want you can skip to about half way because I added more at the end... have fun reading. **

**P.P.s read the authors note and the conversation at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Maid Sama... or the characters. **

**The Past**

_September 28__th__ 1999_

**Misaki's household**

"Misaki go to bed now, it's getting late." Minako ordered walking into the living room and looking sternly at Misaki. But Misaki was too busy playing with her father to notice.

"leave her be Minako she will go to bed once she falls asleep." Minako glared at her husband, she loved him but sometimes he could really annoy her.

"Sakuya It's her birthday tomorrow she has to get up early what if she gets too tired and falls asleep during the day." Minako explained sitting down next to her husband and daughter while frowning. Sakuya just laughed,

"You can be such a child sometimes." And he poked her forehead. "You'll have that frown etched unto your face for eternity if you keep frowning like that." He said with amusement latched onto his tone of voice. Minako sighed and relaxed a little. "Ok she can stay up but only for today because it's her birthday tomorrow." Minako gave in and smiled at her daughter's cheerfulness.

Meanwhile Misaki was too busy playing around to have noticed any of her parent's conversation.

"Misaki come here." Both parents called out and instantly Misaki hearing her name looked up and grinned at both of them excitedly in a child-like manner. She ran up to both of them and sat down in front of them.

"What is it Mommy?" she asked with an expression of pure innocence?" Minako couldn't help but beam at her child and she pulled Misaki unto her lap.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Misaki?" She asked curiously but soon an amused expression was plastered on her face as she noticed Misaki's expression turn from happiness to pure excitement. Misaki nodded excitedly,

"It is my birthday tomorrow." Misaki stated as she giggled showing her perfect white teeth. Minako and Sakuya laughed along, "Yeah it is Misaki's birthday tomorrow." They both said in unison.

_September 29__th__ 1999_

"Mommy!" Misaki woke up in an excited jump and without another thought she ran towards her parents' bedroom; today was her fifth birthday after all and for any other five year old she was really excited, "Daddy!"

"Mommy, daddy it's my birthday today?" she opened the door to their bedroom but strangely her parents weren't there. Misaki closed the door a little baffled her daddy would always be in his room because he was so lazy so it was even stranger than finding her mom out of bed this early. She called out again. "Mommy Where are you?" she called out again, Misaki was ready to search for her missing parents when she heard a reply coming from the bottom floor's direction.

"Misaki come down here!" Misaki gasped and ran as fast as she could towards the voice, and as soon as she saw her mom standing by the living room door Misaki squealed excitingly and leaped into her mother's arms.

Minako chuckled as she held her daughter in her arms. "Are you excited Misaki?" Misaki nodded happily clinging unto her mother's clothes, "Yeah mommy I'm five today." Stated Misaki and she held up five fingers to show Minako who in response laughed. "Yeah you are, my daughter has become a big girl." Misaki grinned widely and Minako set Misaki down on the floor again, "Do you want to see a surprise?" asked Minako teasingly who already knew Misaki's answer without fail.

"What's the surprise?" Asked Misaki swinging on her heels and playing with her fingers; she could barely hold in her excitement as it is. Minako chuckled again. "Want to come inside and see?" and immediately Minako opened the door for Misaki to make her grand entrance.

Misaki looked inside the living room and immediately laughed, inside was Misaki's father wearing a Christmas costume and so was a two year old Suzuna who looked almost identical to her father's image. Suzuna started to laugh and clap her hands together when she saw her older sister.

"Daddy, it's not Christmas yet, stupid daddy." And Misaki walked in and hugged Suzuna, "did daddy make you wear this Suzuna?" But Suzuna just giggled in response, and lifted up her arms, "Misa, Misa" she called out happily; she could not yet pronounce Misaki's full name yet but she was getting there.

"Suzuna is so unlucky." Misaki looked at her with sympathy, "You are forced to do things like this but you can't defend yourself." Minako walked inside and laughed, "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Replied Minako as she sat down next to her husband who was feeling very depressed right then. "Misaki ignored her daddy." Sakuya stated while being engulfed in his own black hole.

Minako patted her husband's head. "There, there Misaki was distracted by Suzuna that's all." Misaki and Suzuna turned around in unison at the sound of both their names. "Misaki your daddy is upset because you called him stupid and ignored him." Misaki smiled happily, "Daddy may be really stupid but I still love him." Misaki smiled and walked towards her dad, who by now was crying with tears of happiness.

"Did you hear that Minako, she said she loved me!" he clasped Misaki's hands. "Daddy loves you too Misaki" Misaki looked taken aback but then giggled.

"Thank you" and she hugged her daddy who immediately hugged her back while still crying. Meanwhile Minako chuckled at the cuteness of it all. Suddenly Minako felt a little hand on her leg and she looked down and smiled at her second daughter Suzuna,

"What's wrong Suzuna?" asked Minako, and in response Suzuna lifted up her arms in the air and giggled. Minako chuckled and reached out to lift up her child and place her on her lap. Suzuna giggled in comfort and leaned against her mother's stomach.

Misaki finally having escaped her father's death grip crawled over unto his lap and smiled at Suzuna who in return giggled back and clapped her hands together in delight. Misaki reached out to hold Suzuna's hand and smiled.

Minako and Sakuya looked down at both their children and smiled happily. "Happy birthday Misaki." they both said in unison and Misaki grinned. "Thank you." The family stayed like that in blissful happiness for a while.

"Who wants to open the presents!" shouted Sakuya. And Misaki immediately jumped up and ran towards the small pile of presents. "Me!" she called out excitedly.

Misaki ran towards the table and ripped up the first present she saw. She laughed excitedly as she stared down at a sketch pad and colours. Misaki grinned and looked up at her family,

"That was from Suzuna." Minako answered Misaki's silent question, even though technically it wasn't, Suzuna did spot it first. Misaki nodded and she ran to her little sister and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Thank you Suzuna." Misaki said appreciatively Suzuna giggled and chanted, "Misa, Misa."

Half an hour later Misaki had gotten a new teddy bear from Sakuya, her father and a beautiful new little outfit from her mom personally, then both parents chipped in to buy her a lovely new toy. That she absolutely adored.

Right now the family was getting ready to go out and properly celebrate Misaki's birthday when suddenly Sakuya pulled Misaki away from her mother and secretively handed her another package.

"Don't tell mom I bought you this yet ok." Misaki nodded obediently and slowly and carefully opened up the package. Misaki gasped she knew what he bought her; she also knew how expensive it looked. Misaki looked up and hugged her father's knees who in response laughed and picked her up in his arms.

"Thank you daddy, but wasn't this expensive?" Misaki asked feeling a little guilty. Sakuya shook his head and smiled at her.

"Never mind that it was worth It." he placed her back down on the floor and crouched down to her level.

"Here let me put it on for you." Misaki nodded and Sakuya picked up the little silver necklace that read _"Happy birthday Daddy's little girl" _on the inside.

Misaki turned around obediently and Sakuya put the necklace on for her and clasped it at the back. Misaki giggled and kissed her father on the cheek after she turned around.

"Thank you." Sakuya stood up and took her hand just in time to see Minako and Suzuna walk down the stairs all ready.

Misaki quickly remembering her father's words hid the necklace for now inside her shirt. "Let's go." Sakuya said speaking to everyone and he took Minako's other hand and interlaced their fingers while his other hand had Misaki's soft little hand in his. He looked at Minako and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." To which Minako blushed and smiled at him.

"Well it is my daughter's birthday I want to look nice." Minako explained a blush still tainting her cheeks.

Sakuya laughed and they all went to Misaki's favourite restaurant to eat.

Hour later 

Misaki was back home with her parents; they were all sitting down eating the cake that Minako baked for this special occasion. Misaki looked up at her parents with a face covered with icing to which everyone laughed at.

"Mommy, I want to show you something." Minako looked surprised and smiled at her daughter, "Go on." She nudged Misaki, who pulled out the necklace that her father had bought her.

"Look what daddy bought me!" she exclaimed excitedly and Minako gasped.

"Wow, that looks so beautiful and she read the little writing on the inside and giggled, "How cute and sweet. Did you thank your father?" Minako asked and Misaki nodded,

"Yeah I did." Meanwhile Sakuya was smiling happily over his family as he fed small bites to his other child while she was sat on his lap.

"Misa, Misa" Suzuna giggled and ate the cake she was fed excitedly. Misaki and Minako turned around to look at Suzuna and laughed.

"Mommy when will she be able to say my full name?" Misaki asked with a laugh as she poked Suzuna's cheek. Minako chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I wouldn't know; when she is old enough and gets used to it guess."

Misaki nodded and continued to eat the cake.

"Today was fun." she said as she finished her last bite. Minako and Sakuya both nodded.

"Thank you mommy and daddy" and she both kissed them on the cheek. Minako and Sakuya smiled happily at their little family as they sat closer together Misaki said,

"I hope we can always stay together like this as a big happy family." She said with innocence as she looked down at her little sister protectively.

...But sadly enough at that moment Misaki didn't know what would happen in the next few years that would change her life forever...

**Wow. That was fun. I like writing and I'm glad I'm back...so what do you think yeah I used the preview but it sort of fit well but I did add more writing to it so I hoped you liked it...I wanted to make this chapter really innocent and sweet because it sort of makes the present you know when her father leaves more well dramatic and deep...I hope to move you all to tears! **

**Sorry but a good writer can make the readers feel emotions so yeah, I mean I don't actually want to see you cry but like I hope you know what I mean, just like wanting to move you with joy...**

**Anyway tell me what you think grammar wise and the way it's presented and like spelling or punctuation anything like that would be greatly appreciated. :D **

**Bye for now I'll see you all next time. **

**Misaki: So we're officially back?**

**Usui: yeah I think so, are we Miako?**

**Miako: yah you are back, the demand for you both was a lot I could not disappoint my readers. **

**Usui: Oh that's good I missed them **

**Miako: so did I **

**Misaki: yeah I did too at least they wouldn't tease me... *frowns***

**Miako: are you still angry from last time? **

**Misaki: Of course you wrote such explicit writing!**

**Usui: I'd hardly call that explicit...but I can show you if you want *winks* **

**Misaki: *blushes a deep shade of red* you perverted outer space alien!**

**Miako: Wow you blush a lot. *examines your face from up close***

**Misaki: *blushes more and tries to hide it* St-stop I'm not an exhibition. **

**Miako: Ok sorry but you have one thing wrong; I bet most of my readers would love to tease you! **

**Usui: Oh really we should invite them over so we can all tease Misaki**

**Miako: Yeah that sounds good, ok I'll do that...hey all of you readers who wants-**

**Misaki: No! You wouldn't dare**

**Usui: Oh but we would *kisses you* I just love to see you blush, it's adorable**

**Misaki: *blushes more and hides her face crouching down in a corner.* y-you are all horrible! **

**Miako: As I was saying who wants to be involved in these little talks and introducing the characters and stuff at the start of every chapter and at the end...if you do tell me in the review and I will work something out...oh but I can't use the same person every time but yeah hopefully there will be a different person for every chapter! **

**Usui: Good I'd like to meet these readers and see what they think about My Misaki blushing so much**

**Misaki: *blushes at the words My Misaki***

**Miako: Wow Usui I'm amazed it's like you compliment her and she goes so red. She is very transparent isn't she?**

**Usui: Yeah she is, it's very amusing to watch because she is so defenceless around me, compared to her usual strong self. **

**Miako: *laughs* you both are just too cute! **


	4. Ch4 Life after dad left

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long update but its summer holiday please don't hate me... anyway I wanted to write yesterday but sadly I got distracted...so sorry! *bows repeatedly* please forgive me guys!**

**Anyway so how have you all been? And yeah I read all your reviews thanks guys they made me cry tears of joy; I'm an emotion child don't mind it. Oh and anonymous please tell me your nimbuzz name again... I had to update my phone and I lost all my files and stuff including my password and email..i'm back on it now thought but it deleted my friends list... please tell it to me again and I'm so sorry for worrying you...so sorry please forgive me. **

**Anyone else thank you for keeping in touch with me through private messages sorry if I didn't reply to all of them..i recently moved houses and my internet didn't work for like two weeks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, Hiro Fujiwara does though. And she is amazing at it we love her. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

_**Past**_

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door to my house. My mom was sitting down in the living room drinking green tea as usual as she called back, "Welcome Back Misaki." I walked into the living room and sat down next to her,

"How was your day at school?" she asked like she always did. I smiled at her,

"It was good mom, today was fun." she smiled at me as if a weight was just lifted off her shoulders and continued drinking her tea,

"that's good dear, I'm glad you're still enjoying your school life." I nodded smiling at her. I actually lied I hated school but I couldn't tell my mom that, I couldn't worry her any more than she already was.

After my father left she was hurt the most; she lost the man she loved and was left to deal with two growing up daughters with not much support to back her up. My mom has to work extra hard now, she works double shifts every day and barely rests. This is one of the rare occasions that she can stay at home for a while probably.

"Where is Suzuna?" my mom asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and luckily I heard what she said, I didn't need my mom to worry about my health either

"She is still at her competition club that she runs." My mom nodded seemingly pleased with her other daughters enthusiasm for big projects and winning things. But what my mom doesn't know is, Suzuna is doing all this for a reason she is trying to win us items for our home because we can't afford to buy anything. I sort of figured this out on my own though. Suzuna didn't need to tell me anything.

I stood up and kissed my mom on the cheek, "I'm going to go get changed and head out for my part time job mom." My mom smiled reluctantly and nodded,

"Ok dear have fun." I smiled at her and walked away and headed towards my room.

**Misaki's Room **

I opened the door to my room and quickly got changed for my work, my work involves manual labour, it's hard but I'm stronger than most people I have a black belt in kendo, I won this at a very young age so I believe my body is able to support my work.

I ran down the stairs after I was done changing and I quickly bid my mom goodbye and good luck because I knew she was going to go back to work in a little while.

_**23:07pm Wednesday night**_

"Misaki you should go home, it's getting late" I turned around and my boss was standing behind me looking concerned for my health, "You have school tomorrow and it isn't health for your body to be doing this so late at night." he continued saying his opinions. I sighed because I knew he was right.

"Ok let me just carry this last one." He seemingly satisfied with my answer nodded and walked away. I did what he said and carried the last part to the truck and the guys loaded the truck and drove off. I wiped off the sweat that was heavily lingering on my forehead and walked towards the changing rooms and got dressed to go back home.

The boss waved to me and I walked towards him. He reached out into his pocket and handed me a white envelope, "Here you go pay check for this week." I smiled gratefully and placed the money in my bag. I thanked him and politely bowed, biding him goodbye.

I was grateful for what he did; letting me work here, he didn't know about my situation back home but he found my enthusiasm very rewarding and hired me. And I couldn't be more grateful the pay check here was high and it helped feed my family and support the bills. Even though I hated men, he was probably the only one I could tolerate and he helping me has raised my thoughts of him even more.

I sighed stretching my limbs uncomfortable; I was beat my body may be stronger but It still strained me quite a lot. I began slowly walking back home it wasn't too far from my home but it was quite a walking distance away, not that it mattered or made anything different.

Nobody at school really knows about my family, I stopped inviting friends over and I stopped socialising; I didn't have time for that I needed to be there for my family and juggling work and taking care of my mom and the house didn't leave any time for me. I was prepared to sacrifice this though but with Suzuna it's different I want her life to be just like before I don't want to make her struggle so I'm working even harder when I think of her and not to mention my mom, I have noticed she is getting weaker and she gets frequent headaches and fevers. So I need to at least lessen the burden as much as possible.

_**23:56pm **_

I finally arrived home, as I opened the door I silently called out, "I'm home." I looked in the living room and it was empty, all the lights we're closed and I smiled gratefully to Suzuna, she is smart, I'm glad. I winced as I made my way up the stairs, I had a few bruises but it wasn't anything serious so I didn't take any notice of them. I never have and I will never do.

I quickly made a detour to Suzuna's room and looked inside and smiled happily when I noticed her sound asleep. "Sweet dreams Suzuna." I whispered softly into the air and slowly closed the creaking door.

Then I looked inside my mom's room and for once I found her sound asleep tucked in bed. Good Suzuna must have convinced her to sleep and not wait up for me.

It was a habit mom had she would always stay awake until both of us we're asleep and I didn't like that because I always came home late from work and I needed her to sleep and not worry so much about me. I know she reluctantly agreed to let me work after I begged and begged her too and I know it still bothers her but I can't let her handle this on her own.

I sighed in content and closed her door and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower to refresh myself and got into my sleeping clothes and winced as I made my way to my bed.

I sighed out of relief as my back hit the soft mattress under me; I covered myself with the covers and soon found myself falling asleep.

**Next morning**

I woke up from an uncomfortable sleep, my legs and arms were hurting so much and I kept tossing and turning, not to mention it was boiling hot last night. I tried to sit up but as soon as I tried I realized it was harder than it usually was. I tried again but I failed to even raise myself off the pillow. My third attempt was followed by a wincing pain on my back and arms. I sighed as I fell back unto the bed.

"I can't believe this, I can't get up!" I shook my head not believing it, "No I need to go to school, I can't miss any days or I'll miss too much work and fall behind." I tried again but this time my legs began to throb painfully. I winced repeatedly as I examined the damage on my legs.

When did all this happen? Why did I have so many bruises, I didn't work this hard, I mean yeah I carried on working harder and I may have lifted more than I should have but come on I'm stronger than this.

I tried lifting my legs up but when I did I let out a loud screech on impulse. I regretted immediately because moments later my mom and Suzuna came running in. Their expressions read pure worry and concern but also sadness and anger when they noticed the state of my legs which I failed to hide with the covers because my arms couldn't move. My heart fell knowing I caused those expressions. I felt especially guilty because Suzuna barely had an expression on, after our father left us she didn't show anyone her feelings or thoughts, and I hated him for doing that to her; causing her to be afraid to open up to people.

"It's nothing I just saw a bug." I lied through my teeth. But both Suzuna and my mom failed to believe me as they ran towards me to inspect my body. I tried my best to push them away and laugh it off but they wouldn't buy it and their expressions grew darker the more bruises they saw.

"Misaki, why did you do this to yourself?" my mom asked close to tears; she always was very emotional and i felt another pang of guilt for doing this to the both of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen" I said telling the truth and Suzuna sighed,

"You worked too hard, mom let's take her to the doctors" I shook my head viciously,

"No! I mean no I'm fine I'll just rest for today and I'll be fine tomorrow." Suzuna shook her head,

"No, we're talking you doctors stop talking for once and let us help you!" she burst out, which surprised both me and mom and I couldn't help it I just looked at her and nodded, "Ok" I was left in a state of shock as Suzuna forced a smile at me and she and mom began the process of helping me off the bed and taking me to the doctors.

**Later that day**

The doctors stopped me from working at my job and my boss was informed and he fired me and apologised frequently to my mom for working me too hard and not realizing that I couldn't handle it. I told him not to worry and it wasn't his fault and he left a second ago.

Now I was lying in bed; I was ordered to not move around until I healed; which could be weeks! This was so frustrating I sighed again for the fifth time that moment.

At that moment Suzuna walked inside and sat down on the bed next to me, "Are you ok Sis?" she asked and I nodded,

"I am fine so let me go work." I said frowning. Suzuna sighed and shook her head, "No Sis, you can't just let me and moms take care of you for once!" I sighed and looked at my sis,

"I'm sorry it's just you guys need me to work. Mom will get worse otherwise."

Suzuna looked at me biting her lip; something she always did when she was nervous. "What do you mean?" she said nervously looking everywhere but my eyes. I frowned,

"I knew you guys are hiding it from me but I'm not blind I can tell Mom is getting sick." She looked back at me and stopped biting her lip,

"I...we didn't want to tell you because we knew you would worry and work harder ruining your own health." I tried to defend myself but she cut me off,

"No, Misaki don't deny it. You wouldn't let her work and take on the entire burden by yourself."

I sighed silently agreeing with her, "But that's because there is no way I could let mom work if she is getting sick." Suzuna nodded and hugged me gently.

"I know but mom is the adult don't take that role away from her. She wants to be there for us, just drop it for now and let her be the mom and let me be your sister, someone who can take care of you." Suzuna let go of me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Now go sleep I'll get you some food later." And she stood up not letting me even protest, and closed the door.

I looked at the space that she left behind with amazement, how much she had to grow up thanks to my dad; she sounds so mature, she shouldn't be like that. What did he do to her innocence? Thanks to my dad I have developed a deep hatred for any men! I hated them they were gross and disgusting they only thought of one thing and that was harming a girl's innocence and when they felt like it they would abandon you at the drop of a hat! I loathed them with a passion!

I clenched my fists in anger at the thought of my dad ruining Suzuna and forcing her to grow up faster than she should. Suddenly I heard a terrifying sound, a sound that broke my heart, my mom was coughing violently in the next room and I could hear her painful heavy breaths... I knew it she was sick and only getting worse and now I can't work and I have burdened her even more because of my injuries!

That's it; I was definitely going to find work as soon as I can. Hopefully somewhere that my body could handle. I needed to find a place and quick, somewhere that had a high pay...

* * *

**So...what do you think? I made this around the time when Misaki was in her last year of middle school and I remember Misaki saying to Usui that she worked hard labour before and her body couldn't handle it so this chapter was based on that. So how did I portray the younger Misaki? Was it ok? Tell me please what you think and be honest I won't get offened and how about the mom and Suzuna tell me what I should do and your opinions please they help a lot.**

**Ok so next chapter will also be based on Misaki but I hope that last line tells you what it will be about...YES Maid Latte IS Back! sorry I just spoiled it for you *grins* oh well I hope you like this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next chapter I'll try upload as soon as I can so you don't have to wait too long and in a few more chapters Usui's past will be revealed... look forward to that too.**

**Ok well bye see you guys soon. **

**P.S please if you make Nimbuzz or if you have one you can look for me I'll give you my username but yeah that is if you want I'm not forcing you and anonymous please tell me your name again so I can look for you again! Xxx**

**Oh check out another story by my friend Magic Ring; it's really good I have read it and notices some of you reviewers have too, even though her first language isn't English she is really amazing so go check her out, I personally love her new story : ****The girl of my dreams.**** Loves that one so hilarious and so moe! Oh and her other stories are good too so go, go,go check it out!**

**Misaki: Wow you're nice doing that for your friend**

**Miako: really well she is like my big sis, she helps me out a lot and I do love her stories**

**Usui: I'm impressed, I just read her story and wow we are so cute together**

**Miako: right I love how she portrays you both**

**Misaki: Oh no please don't tell me she writes like you do?**

**Miako: what's wrong with my writing? *pouts looking at Misaki***

**Misaki: Nothing but you write *blushes* so explicitly**

**Usui: *laughs* oh she is embarrassed because you always write about us kissing so deeply, *turns to look at Misaki and cups her face and plants a deep kiss on her lips***

**Misaki: *struggles to fight him off as she continues kissing him while wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer***

**Usui: *bites on her bottom lip and licks her lips for entrance***

**Misaki: *blushes but grants him the permission as they both fight for dominance in the kiss.**

**Miako: Ok *grabs a megaphone* OK CUT IT OUT! STOP MAKING OUT BOTH OF YOU! **

**Misaki: *blushes and falls backwards* What the hell?**

**Usui: *laughs but glares at Miako* why did you stop us?**

**Miako: because there is a time and place for that, and it isn't here, not yet anyway! *blushes* plus it was getting pretty intense I didn't know if I should continue watching...**

**Usui: *laughs* ok sorry but you better make it up to me**

**Misaki: you're all weird and why did you kiss me!**

**Usui: because you looked so tempting, I couldn't resist Misaki**

**Misaki: *blushes* Idiot! shu..shutup! **

**Miako: I love this couple but we have to go now bye guys**

**Usui: bye readers see you next time *blows the girls a kiss***

**Miako: why would you do that you know how wild they will get, *points at fanning girls as they faint to the floor* See look what you did.**

**Usui *laughs* sorry but they deserve a nice present**

**Misaki: that isn't like you; you usually ignore all the girls**

**Miako: Oooh is someone jealous?**

**Misaki: Idiot! No...i.. I am not. **

**Usui: why are you jealous Misaki you know I will always only love you**

**Misaki: *blushes and mumbles* i...i love you too idiot Usui.**

**Miako: well, it's nice to know that i'm not loved around here *pouts* well i just love all of my readers xxx**

**Usui: *rolls eyes* we love you too Miako *pulls Miako in for a hug* and we love all the readers**

**Misaki: *all three hug* love you too Miako and the readers too**

**Miako:*grins* love you too xx**


	5. I'm sorry but i'll make it up to you all

**I'm so sorry I'll apologise a thousand times if I have too. I'm really sorry *bows* please forgive me I know I haven't uploaded in ages and it's a cruel world where readers have to suffer because of my inability to keep a promise...you see I was sick for so long and I wasn't feeling so well, so I couldn't write anything and I'm so sorry for that...so as an apology I'll write as much as I can for the next two weeks...school starts then but I'll continue writing past then too so please continue supporting me and this story .. *bows* I honestly can't thank you enough but I'll update tomorrow afternoon I promise it's just in the morning I get my exam results...I'm really nervous but hopefully I'll get good results and we can all celebrate with lots of Moe scenes between Misaki and Usui! **

**Oh and its Magic Rings birthday tomorrow...well today for her but yeah... so wish her a happy birthday. Anonymous I'm sorry it took so long finding you on Nimbizz but I did now. **

**Everyone else thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Misaki: took you long enough**

**Miako: I know I know I'm so sorry *bows***

**Usui: to make it up to us you best add lots of cute and adorable scenes of me and Misaki together *whispers in Miako's ear* also you must add...this and this...**

**Miako: *nods* mmm ok, *grins* sounds interesting...oooh are you sure? Misaki might blush too-**

**Misaki: What are you two idiots whispering about!**

**Miako: oh we were just-**

**Usui: nothing! We were doing nothing *kisses Misaki* don't be jealous**

**Misaki: *blushes dark red* I wasn't jealous! You guys were just acting suspicious**

**Miako: HA HA HA! Those who accuse others of being suspicious are usually the most suspicious ones... **

**Usui: don't worry Misaki you're the only girl for me**

**Misaki *blushed* ah...idiot! hentai baka! **

**Miako: awwww so cute I should add that too right usui?**

**Usui: good girl but add more k **

**Misaki: D-don't you dare do anything! **

**Miako: hahaha too late I'm already typing bye bye *runs away* **

**Misaki: nooo come back! **


End file.
